puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Narya (pirate)
Narya is also the name of a flag on various oceans Narya is a pirate on the Opal and Sage Oceans, and was once a pirate on the Ice Ocean as well (but has now unfortunately gone dormant or has been deleted from Ice). He primarily plays on the Sage Ocean. Narya also plays on several other oceans, under different names. These include Saturnus, on the Viridian Ocean, and Vexen, on the Hunter Ocean. Achievements On Sage: * Fleet Officer and Blacksmith of the crew Red Circle of Fire. * Member of the flag Dark Flame of Passion. * Lieutenant Commander in the Admiral Island Navy in the Gull Archipelago. * Founder, and former captain of the crew Aspiring Aliens. * Founder, and former captain of the crew Grim Fandango. * Founder, and former captain of the crew Predator's Revenge. * Former King of the (now disbanded) flag Empire Of The Sage Ocean. * Former captain of the crew Contact. On Opal: * Independent Pirate. * Stowaway in the Chachapoya-Insel Navy in the Orion Archipelago. On Viridian (Under the name of Saturnus): * Pirate and Mascot of the crew Mystery. * Member of the flag Midnight Revenge. * Sailor in the Dragon's Nest Navy in the Jade Archipelago. On Hunter (Under the name of Vexen): * Independent Pirate. * Stowaway in the Armstrong Island Navy in the Canis Archipelago. On Midnight (Under the name of Rixey): * Former Pirate of the crew Davy Jone's Locker. Biography On Sage: The first known post that Narya held on the Sage Ocean was as captain of the crew, Contact. He was also King of the (now disbanded) flag, Empire of the Sage Ocean, at around the same time. An active captain on the Sage Ocean, his dreams led him to form the crew Predators Revenge, of which he became captain. He later went on to create the crew Grim Fandango, and the crew Aspiring Aliens, however, he did not remain captain of the latter for very long. Narya is currently ranked as a fleet officer and blacksmith of the crew Red Circle of Fire. He is also a member of the flag Dark Flame of Passion, and a Lieutenant Commander in the Admiral Island Navy in the Gull Archipelago. On Ice: Narya was once an Independent pirate on the Ice Ocean. However, for reasons that remain unknown, his character has unfortunately gone dormant, or has been deleted. On Opal: Narya sails the Opal Ocean as an independent pirate. Little is known of his history on this ocean. He is ranked as a stowaway in the Chachapoya-Insel Navy in the Orion Archipelago. On Viridian (Under the name of Saturnus): Narya plays on the Viridian Ocean, under the name of Saturnus. Saturnus is ranked as a pirate, and is titled Mascot of the crew, Mystery. He is a member of the flag, Midnight Revenge, and is ranked as a sailor in the Dragon's Nest Navy in the Jade Archipelago. Little is known about the history of this character. On Hunter (Under the name of Vexen): Narya plays on the Hunter Ocean, under the name of Vexen. Again, little is known about this character's history on the Hunter Ocean. He is an independent pirate, and is ranked as a stowaway in the Armstrong Island Navy in the Canis Archipelago. On Midnight (Under the name of Rixey): Narya once played on the Midnight Ocean, under the name of Rixey. However, unfortunately, this character has now gone dormant, or has been deleted, due to unknown reasons. Rixey's last known rank on the Midnight Ocean was as a pirate of the crew, Davy Jone's Locker. Nothing more is known about this mysterious character. On Cobalt (Under the name of Nenya): Narya once played on the Cobalt Ocean, under the name of Nenya. However, like some of Narya's other characters, Nenya has now gone dormant, or has been deleted from the ocean. Little is known about Nenya on the Cobalt Ocean. His last known rank was as an independent pirate.